


Prince of Darkness

by karaokegal



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Jealousy, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 05:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hub never sleeps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prince of Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [TW100](http://tw100.livejournal.com/). Challenge #247-Sleeping Beauty. Unbeta'd. Comments and concrit welcome.

Ianto knows Jack isn’t really asleep; Jack is fully aware that Ianto is awake and watching him.

Jack has a video feed at Gwen’s flat. He needs to protect her, even at the cost of violating her trust. As soon as he hears a light snore, he’ll head up to his office and watch her sleep, wishing for things he knows can never be.

Ianto does everything he can to fight off fatigue, telling himself it’s to protect Gwen and Rhys’ privacy. She didn’t sign up to have Jack spy on her.

It’s a fairy-tale they all pretend to believe.


End file.
